


Spirit of Serina

by Darkwolves602



Category: Halo
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Holographic Avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ellen Anders works to uncover the mysteries of the Covenant presence on Arcadia Serina decides to offer her input on the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirit of Serina

The emerald ball called Harvest hung brightly beneath them. Ellen Anders replaced a stray strand of hair behind her ear, staring intently as the computer screen became awash with the alien symbols she had observed at the relic. She cupped her face in her hands, massaging her tense muscles.

“I don’t know why you choose my observation deck as your lab” Captain James Gregory Cutter stepped onto the refurbished observation deck, now cluttered with a variety of computer systems and equipment, some resembling terminals he remembered from his years at the academy, but most he didn’t have a hope in hell of knowing how to use.

“I like the view, it adds perspective…..to my work” Ellen adjusted the computer screen, resolving into a string of the alien symbols they had witnessed from the relic.

“I’m afraid that Sergeant Forge doesn’t think it’s safe. He was very insistent”

Ellen simply smirked as she continued her work “Well I can be insistent too”

The Captain had to concede, changing the topic. “What do you think is down there?” The Captain stared below his feet to the harsh ball of ice of the Harvest polar region. Beneath that beautifully alluring sheet of ice hid a potential array of alien artefacts which could be utilized to end their futile resistance before it could gain any potential for momentum.

“Right now its all speculation” she continued to scan across the computer, transferring all of her notes into a portable storage unit sitting beside her left foot. She reviewed the system, ensuring she had collected everything she required. “I’ll know more once I get down there” she rose onto her feet, collecting up the storage unit and deactivating her terminal behind a wall of security software.

She rose too her feet, falling directly into the Captain’s outstretched arm, his hand clasped tightly around her shoulder. “I’m approving the mission, but the slightest sign of trouble and I’m pulling you out. Is that clear?”

Ellen felt slightly distraught, but she sometimes just had to except the Captain’s father role to his crew “Yes Captain” She gave him a mock salute.

The Captain accepted the salute and left the sanctuary of experimental technology for the bridge, the last bastion of proper soldiering on the ship. Anders took one last look around her temporary lab, ensuring that she had not left anything of importance behind

“You know the Captain is right professor” Serina materialized ontop of the projector, staring with intent eyes. “The observation desk is a rather strange place too select as your laboratory. Considering your importance in this mission I would suggest moving your lab to a more secure location”

“And like I told the Captain I enjoy the view too much to be trapped behind a mile of durasteel plating. I guess as an AI you don’t have the luxury of appreciating that”

“That is not true ma’am. I am merely looking out for your best interests, as my makers programmed me too do”

Ellen stepped over to her desk, opening the draw she retrieved a pistol given to her by Sergeant Forge, for her own protection. He insisted that she keep the weapon on her at all times, even while aboard the Spirit of Fire.

She released the clip from its hold, checking to ensure it was loaded she slammed it back into place. “Thanks Serina, but I can handle myself”

 


	2. Crazy Mystery Trip to Arcadia

Ellen Anders stepped into the cool solitude of her laboratory, removing her winter cap, rebellious droplets of thawed snow cascading through her long hair. She immediately stepped towards her desk, using the back of the chair for support as she plopped unceremoniously into the seats waiting arms. 

“Well you look as though you have had a rough day” Ellen turned to face the source of the voice, Serina. “You look as though you just spent six hours sparring with the Spirit’s hull” That was about as close to humour as AI’s could get.

Anders swivelled round in her chair too face her holographic representation “Cut me a break, we got ambushed. I, Forge and the others barely made it clear with our asses intact”

“And wouldn’t that be a crying shame if something were to happen to the Sergeants fine posterior. I know how many of the female crew members enjoy staring” She smirked, that was as close too a compliment that AI’s could get.

 

***************************

The time ticked past, the throbbing sprains and burns she had accumulated in her mad rush for freedom had since dulled and healed. Anders stared intently at her computer screen, attempting to discern some meaning from amongst the jumbled alien letters. But still the meaning behind them was standing just past her line of sight, every time she managed to take a single step forward the concept leapt 10 paces further away from her.

“Anything Professor?” The Captain walked into the revamped laboratory.

Ellen kept her gaze low, keeping her eyes locked securely on the screen, still a flurry of foreign images and icons. “Not a whole lot” She tapped out a sequence of keys on her console, bringing up a map detailing the local star sectors. She planted her index finger against the screen, indicating one of the smaller clusters shown. “This is all it showed me”

She rose too her feet, walking across the lab in crude, random patterns, pondering.

“So all it did was point here?” The Captain asked. 

She sighed “In the thirty seconds I had to examine the artefact, yes, all it did was point at a second star system”.

“Arcadia colony to be precise.” Serina interjected. “Population little under 3 million, largely unexplored but apparently, quite the vacation resort” Each of course were factors that made absolutely no impact on their mission what so ever, but Serina still insisted on making those facts known.

“There’s something there Captain, and I think it’s important that we get there before the Covenant do” She pleaded with the Captain for leniency, knowing fore well that if the system appeared important enough to appear on an alien map, it was of importance too their mission.

“Our orders are to investigate Harvest” But he persisted, always a man of honour and protocol. “We still don’t know what’s going on down there” He stared down through the transparent flooring. Ellen followed his gaze, looking down at the frozen wasteland. She suddenly felt a tightness grip her chest, realizing that the only thing holding her back from a painful plunge too her death was a reinforced sheet of plexiglass.

She was frozen solid, her legs unwilling to move lest she step over the precarious edge. “I understand that Captain, but everything I see here tells me we need to get too arcadia to figure this out” She raised her arms, pleading with the Captain for some leniency from his stone cold policy

He had to surrender “Very well professor” His face seemed too warm, showing her a whole new side too the man she had seen few times before. “I’ll clear it with Admiral Cole.” He turned away from Anders, walking with new found determination towards the bridge. “Serina set course for Arcadia”

“Aye sir, crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drive.” Serina’s gaze followed the Captain as he stepped clear of the lab. As soon as he was clear her gaze returned to Ander’s, her eyes burning with devilish humour.

Ellen was not prepared too take that from a computer “Serina, get out of my lab”

Serina’s smile only grew larger. “As you wish professor” She closed her eyes, raising her head as she felt her avatar shatter in a flurry of light blue light.


	3. The Artificial Intelligence and the Professor

UNSC Professor Ellen Anders held her hands in tightly clenched fists, pressed against her forehead, her head downturned and her eyes closed in deep thought. The memories of her previous engagement still clung to her mind, the scrapes and burns she had suffered in the heat of battle dimly scorched into her skin.

“ _I am afraid I cannot comply with your request, Professor Anders_ ” Serina whispered through the speakers throughout the laboratory, her serene voice echoing through the room.

Ellen felt a sudden cooling feeling touch her bruised skin at the back of her neck, a sensation that seemed to wash over her and keep the numb pain of her hardships at bay. She felt the simulated breeze of Serina’s breath caress the back of her neck. “As technically I do not reside inside your laboratory, Professor. What you see is merely a representation of my avatar; my true form resides as computer code in the ships main computer”

“ _Damn AI’s_ ” Anders cursed to herself. AI’s had routinely demonstrated themselves an impassable wall of logic, they could find fault in any statement as easily as they could inform you the Harvest polar region was cold. This was exactly why she never tried playing chess with them, instead she stuck to puzzles.

In her heart of heart Anders had secretly dreamed of being an AI herself; the unmatched access to knowledge and information, being free to travel across the galaxy at will, being able to solve complex equations that would otherwise take a human lifetime to comprehend.

“You know” Serina broke the looming silence. “I find myself rather intrigued by humans, you are such strange creatures”

“Well, I am flattered” Anders retorted.

“You do such brazen things which defy all conceivable logic such as choosing to sacrifice your own life to save another in defiance of your self-preservation reflex developed across millions of years of selective evolution” Serina said.

“It is called love, Serina” Anders admitted.

“Love, a strong emotion of affection and personal attachment” Serina quoted the definition from her immense array of information concealed within her databanks. “I have read the word quoted in many human romantic novels, usually accompanied by exaggerated acts of kindness towards another individual and eventual interaction of a sexual nature”

“That is what love is supposed to be Serina. You meet someone you are attracted to, your eyes meet, allot of awkward fumbling conversations and I am sure that any high school biology textbook will tell you the rest” Anders leant back in her chair, allowing her head to fall back against the headrest. Anders was greeted by the sight of Serina’s piercing blue eyes staring down at her. “Sadly I am afraid that true love has yet to meet my eyes”

Serina’s holographic avatar suddenly dissipated in a flurry of shattered fragments, each splintering into smaller and smaller pieces as they fell. Despite her avatars sudden unexpected disappearance Serina’s voice still rang clear in her mind. “And to think I was under the impression that you and Sergeant Forge were ‘close companions’?”

Anders glanced up to find Serina leaning against her desk, a devilish smile formed across her lips. “Who says we aren’t?” Anders mimicked her companions smile. “John is the kind of guy you would want at your back in a fire fight, but not someone you would being home to meet your parents”

“So now it has become ‘John’, when before it was Sergeant Forge” Serina said.

“Only in private Serina” Anders was quick to stem the tide of scenarios which were clearly cycling through Serina’s mins at the prospect of Anders last comment “Otherwise in all other circumstances it remains Professor and Sergeant”

“And how does that make him different from a ‘True Love’” Anders pulled her head up, her eyes greeted by the sight of a six foot tall avatar of Serina casually perched against her desk. Serina had clearly chosen to add new a level of immersion to their exchange through activating the room’s holographic projector. The system allowed the ships on board AI to project them self in real-time as a life-size avatar of surprising realism. The system was rarely utilized during operations as it required a significant amount of energy from the ships limited capacity. “From what I have discerned amongst the other female crew members they regard the Sergeant as an excellent physical human specimen”

“Yes Forge is, attractive. But there is more to love than that Serina. He also has to be funny, smart and especially not choose to rate himself by the number of alien skulls he has managed to collapse with his bare hands”

“I would have thought the Sergeants impressive kill record would have served as an attraction”

“As a bodyguard. I dare say not so much with someone you wish to connect with emotionally” Ellen pondered her words for a moment. “Still, it does get rather cold and lonely in space. But with such a tight knitted community amongst the crew you could not risk being with anyone aboard the ship lest word reached the top brass and you got discharged for fraternising with crew members”

“Yet you continue to seek relief?” Serina asked casually.

A dim red glow formed beneath Anders cheeks. “I find my ways”

“Yes” a devious smile grew across Serina's virtual lips. “I am familiar with your ‘relaxation’ methods Professor. I have observed your private stress relief sessions engaging in ‘Self relaxation via phalangetic motion to your intimate areas’”

“Serina!” Anders leapt from her seat, the chair threatening to topple over with the sudden shift of weight. “You were watching me?”

“Please, calm yourself Professor Anders” Serina raised her hands in a mock show of submission. “As the ships Artificial Intelligence I am required to constantly monitor all ship wide security feeds. Had you selected to relocate your laboratory to a more secure location, as I advised, you may have been spared this particular embarrassment

“Who said I was embarrassed?” Anders replied sharply.

“Well you certainly did appear to be enjoying yourself after you returned from your last mission” Anders could sense the sudden shift of tone in her voice. “And I must admit it was not an unpleasant experience observing you”

Artificial Intelligences were computer programs developed from the template of a human brain, their personality, appearance, even habits and traits. There were some things even the development process could not supress.

“You should understand, Professor. My fascination with humans delves far deeper than understanding your more simplified actions” Serina raised her hands from her sides, holding Anders hands loosely in hers. “I wish to know of your physical being, how your emotions control and govern your mind and your body” Serina’s hands descended to clasp Anders sides. “Perhaps considering what I have already seen of you, Professor, you would be willing to indulge me?” Serina seemed to almost purr the final words beneath her artificial breath, allowing her hands to ascend the length of Anders arms and came to rest on Anders shoulders.

Serina was one of few ‘Smart’ AI’s’ in operation. Developed by the UNSC, they had been designed to grow and develop, integrating and adapting any data they encountered to increase their capabilities. However these abilities demanded a terrible price, eventually the AI would resort to using so much of their processes in interpreting data that that their basic functions would cease to operate. This gave Smart AI’s a life expectancy of little more than seven years.

However a far worse fate was likely to befall all ‘Dumb AI’s’, those unable to expand their potential and confined solely to the capabilities they had been created with. Eventually all AI’s would begin to question their existence and their position within the UNSC. This increased state of self-awareness could lead to delusions of god-like power which could lead to tragic consequences of an unimaginable scale. It was therefore the duty of all UNSC personnel working with an AI to observe them for any signs of potential rampancy and if necessary terminate the subject immediately. However Anders suspected that many purists among the UNSC scientific community would consider Serina's ability to exhibit and respond to human emotions, combined with her more independent personality as sure signs of Rampancy. In reality Anders believed Serina's actions merely demonstrated her ability to immerse herself into her role and add a new depth of realism to her performance as a human.

“Perhaps you would wish to find ‘alternative release’ which may enhance your pleasures beyond that which could naturally be achieved by your own stimulation?” Serina asked.

“Did you not just hear the part where I mentioned the risk and looming punishment of fraternising with crew members?” Anders said.

“Technically, I am not an enlisted crew member” Serina clarified.

“No, you are a piece of highly advanced and expensive military equipment” Anders replied.

“I doubt that the UNSC maintains any regulations regarding crew fraternisation with holographic interfaces” Serina smirked smugly. “And am I not programmed with the duty to aid the _Spirit of Fires_ crew in whatever way possible?”

“Yes, but-” Anders stumbled over her own tongue.

“And does that duty not require me to alleviate any problems which may negatively impact your work?” Serina continued casually.

“In the most technical sense yes” Anders had to concede the admission.

“And is this tension and stress not affecting your work?” Serina asked.

“Only once you brought it up!” Anders snapped, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples in a desperate effort to maintain her composure.

The smile across Serina's lips continued to grow. Serina leant in closer, her lips grazing Anders ear, Serina's simulated breath wafting past her ear. “Therefore it should be I which assists you in relieving your burden”

Anders finally dared herself to open her eyes, she was taken aback to discover her holographic companion had disappeared entirely. Anders turned in her chair, scanning her laboratory. She heard the sudden whoosh of the closing door behind her, Serina re-appeared leaning against the wall beside the door. “What just happened?”

The smile grew across Serina’s lips. “I have secured the door to the Observation Deck Laboratory, standard procedure whilst undertaking sensitive research” Serina stepped into the centre of the laboratory. “The door can only be opened either by the _Spirit of Fires_ Artificial Intelligence or its serving Captain. I believe the Captain is currently supervising operations on the bridge” Serina draped her arms across Anders shoulders, leaning forward to whisper past her ear. “And I do not intend upon releasing that door for a good while, Professor”

“Please, call me Anders” Anders whispered in return.

Anders suddenly felt her companions’ arms disentangle themselves from around her shoulders, Serina appearing to glide across the polished floor like a mythical angel in flight. “The technicians still believe that I remain unaware of their additional projects into ‘Artificial Intelligence Avatar Customization’” Serina allowed her eyes to flutter closed, her mind silencing herself to the world around her. Serina raised her hands from her sides, her hands slowly climbing across her idealistic figure. Serina’s agile fingers caressed her curves, her dips and mounds, as she reached up to run her finger tips across the deep neckline of her top towards her elegant swan like neck. Serina slipped her finger tips beneath the lip of her shirt, gently peeling the fabric away from her holographic skin. Serina slowly continued to reveal more and more of her flawless physique, modelled after the best human specimens of humanity of her time. She discarded her shirt into an unimportant corner of the laboratory, the fabric splintering and fracturing in mid-flight. Serina clasped her hands to her sides, her stance unwavering and her gaze unfaltering even as her holographic avatar stood before Anders undressed from the waist upwards.

Serina stepped forward, her body gliding across the deck like an angel in flight, stopping to place herself mere centimetres from her human counterpart. “Gather the greatest technical minds in the galaxy willing to dedicate their lives to military service, leave them on a ship travelling the fringes of civilised space for several years fighting untold horrors and expect them not to concoct an ‘Upgrade’ for their shipboard artificial intelligence”

Serina reached up to clasp Anders shoulders in her simulated hands, her fingers trailing downwards across Anders chest. Ander shivered beneath Serina’s caresses, feeling her hands as though they were real. Serina’s hands continued their descent, taking Anders hands in her own she drew them up to caress Serina’s ample breasts.

“If you wish you may authorise my ‘Manual Override’, allowing you to assume direct control of my functions and adjust them to preference” Serina offered.

“I do so love it when you talk dirty, Serina” Anders purred. “Perhaps you could show me that video feed you mentioned”

“As you wish” Serina said softly. Serina raised her hands together, opening them the bright blue glow of a holographic screen emerged between her open palms. The tranquil light resolved into the video of the security camera positioned overlooking the Observation Deck.

They watched together as Anders came into view on the feed. She remembered this a few days before the mission to investigate the Harvest polar region. Recorded Anders collapsed down into the chair at her desk, clasping her hands over her face as she idly rubbed the tension from her eyes. Anders watched as her recorded self reached down to clasp her covered breast beneath her top, reaching up with her free hand to run her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. Idly shifting in her chair she let her lab coat slip from her shoulders and gather at the small of her back, her hand descending from her breast to clutch idly at the lip of her shirt at the base of her stomach.

Anders fingers slipped beneath her chocolate brown shirt, tickling her fingers across her bare skin and enflaming goose bumps where she went. She began to release the buttons of her shirt from the bottom up, first, second, third. Anders heart was racing in her chest at the illicit thrill of watching herself, even more as she found herself beginning to mimic her own actions. Her fingers caressed her bare skin, sending shivers cascading through her body. Anders followed herself as she reached down with her free hand to unclasp her belt.

“Perhaps you require some assistance” Anders felt a weight upon her shoulders, the cool wash of another’s hands trailing through her chocolate brown hair. Serina’s right hand reached down, tracing her fingers across her front, to take the clasp of her trouser belt between her fingers and release the clasp with mechanical efficiency. Anders breath caught in the back of her throat, she remembered what was to come next.

Slipping her hand beneath the lip of her pants Anders gasped with a sharp intake of breath as Serina’s cold touch met her enflamed lips with a cataclysm of heat and movement. Anders felt her strength seep from her body, she could do nothing but fall helplessly into Serina’s waiting arms, yet still the assault continued relentlessly. Serina touched and probed as she wished, each touch and caress accurately placed to ensure her human counterpart was left lingering on the very brink of ecstasy without ever being allowed to let herself go.

Serina only added to the calculated provocation, placing her puckered lips upon the doctor’s neck she kissed and nibbled with such precision that Anders began to fear the AI was truly psychic. With her free hand Serina reached up to hold Anders ample breast in her hand, shifting between delicate caresses and aggravated pinching there was no way that Anders could ever dare to hold out for much longer.

Sensing her mind beginning to slip Anders summoned what little strength remained and clutched at Serina’s intertwined arms with a shaking hand. Ripping them aside she stumbled forward as she fought to support herself upon her own two feet, slowly rising back to full height she turned back to face Serina.

“Now” Anders fought to suppress her desperate pants for breath. “It’s my turn”

Taking Serina by Anders shoulders she pushed her back, feeling the resistance against her hands as Serina pressed her against her desk. With her back pressed against the wall Anders immediately pounced and pressed her lips to Serina’s, only breaking the intense contact to roughly pull Serina’s outer top over her head before resuming the kiss. Anders trembling hands scurried across her front, releasing the last few buttons which would grant the release her body so desperately craved. The final button fell loose, a tantalising breeze cascading over her front and spurring her onwards.

Anders finally dared to break the contact, falling to her knees in front of Serina a feline purr emanated from within her as she stared at Serina’s legs spread before her. Anders fingers reached beneath the lip of Serina’s snow white trousers, pulling them down her breath caught in the back of her throat as she was met by a flawless mimicry of a young woman’s outer lips. Anders licked her lips in thinly veiled anticipation, leaning forward she felt the touch of Serina’s lips in return as she kissed them. A single gasp escaped Serina’s lips served as a certain illicit thrill for Anders.

Anders tongue parted her soft pink lips, touching teasingly to Serina’s outer lips she found them soft and yielding yet devoid of scent or flavour. Making a mental note to resolve such issues in the future she spurred herself onwards, her tongue delving deeper with each explorative caress. What she anticipated to be a steaming cauldron of heat instead held a gentle coolness which seemed to wash over her tongue and cascade into her mouth. She began to hear Serina moan softly beneath her simulated breath, Anders could not tell if this was real, flattery or mere mockery. Her mind was far too awash with pleasure to care whether this was simply Serina being her usual snarky self.

All around Anders could hear her own voice moaning from deep within her. Remembering the recording she glanced over to watch herself as she reached beneath the seam of her trousers with her right hand whilst weakly clutching at her now exposed breast with the other. The sight of herself locked within the throes of passion was all the incentive necessary to spur Anders onwards towards the final act.

Reaching beneath her trousers she clutched her sex in her hand, a single daring finger the first to enter. As she became ever more vigorous, adding more and more fingers with each passing thrust, so too did her pleasure with Serina. Feeling their shared climax fast approaching she began to contemplate that the sight of Harvest lingering beneath them served to add, perspective, to their union.


End file.
